


A Softly Gathering Pile

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, okay but pining!Seamus is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Seamus' mind is clouded by one certain person he could never live without.





	A Softly Gathering Pile

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. As I post this, it's soooo snowy in the U.S. … Grr. -.- Let the winter of '10-'11 be remembered by this lovely little drabble! :D Read, review, and enjoy!

I wish staring at the snow would make me go blind.

Yes, I know it's a funny concept, but if you were in my shoes, you might feel the same way. See, white snow is so pure and bright; unless there's slush or dirt somewhere, snow is just the epitome of innocence. There's nothing dark about it at all.

My thoughts are a different matter.

Don't get me wrong; they aren't dark in _that_ way. My thoughts, instead, are always occupied by one person…my best mate, and he's the dark one. Er, physically, not in any scary, mental way. No, Dean Thomas is…well, he's the brightest thing— _person_ —I know, even compared to the snow.

Dean rarely frowns. His dark face might show he's off in la-la land when he's absorbed in his sketchbook, but, whenever I walk into the room, he picks his head up and finds my eyes, regardless of whether his day's been good or bad. He… His priority seems to be ensuring my happiness, and, for that, I'm more than grateful. For _more_ than that, I care for him…in a not-so-friendly way.

But I know he'd look at me funny if I said anything. He's my friend…and I cherish that.

So these feelings, as pure and bright as the snow itself, will quietly pile up, as long as I can stay by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, sweet! Not bad for my 1st Deamus! :D Anyone want Dean to reciprocate in a little sequel? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;]
> 
> 2017 note: Holy heck. Coming back to this 2011 fic, I just now realized the formatting was all messed up? Sry for anyone who has trouble reading it! Dx On the bright side, cute fic, no? :3c


End file.
